Optoelectronic semiconductor bodies typically have an epitaxial layer sequence comprising an active layer suitable for generating electromagnetic radiation. The entirety of the epitaxially grown semiconductor layers is designated as an epitaxial layer sequence. Such an epitaxial layer sequence can be deposited by means of epitaxy on a substrate. Mechanical tensions can occur between the epitaxial layer sequence and the substrate. Such tensions can result in deflection of the semiconductor body and/or cracks in the epitaxial layer sequence. This can occur during the epitaxial deposition of non-lattice adapted connecting semiconductors. For example, connecting semiconductors such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) or indium gallium nitride (InGaN) can be deposited on a substrate made of gallium nitride (GaN).